coldcasefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Raymond J. Barry
thumbRaymond J. Barry wurde am 14. März 1939 in Hempstead, Long Island, New York geboren. Er studierte an der Brown University. Darstellung *Das Haus am Eaton Place (TV- Serie) (1974) **The Sudden Storm *Sur Faces (1977) *Between the Lines (1977) *Der Untermieter (1977) *Eine entheiratete Frau (1978) *Daddy, I Don´t Like It Like This (1978) *You Better Watch Out (1980) *The Face of Rage (1983) *Insignificance - Die verflixte Nacht (1985) *Im Jahr des Drachen (1985) *Agentin mit Herz (1985) **J. Edgar´s Chost *Slow Burn (1986) *Out of Bounds (1986) *Playing for Keeps (1986) *It´s a Living (1987) **Ginger´s Baby *Three for the Road (1987) *The Oldest Rookie (1987 - 1988) **8 Episoden *Der Cop (1988) *Daddy´s Boys (1988) *Geboren am 4. Juli (1989) *Das Camarena - Komplott (1990) *Dezemberbraut (1991) *Valenvania - Die wunderbare Welt des Wahnsinns (1991) *K2- Das letzte Abenteuer (1991) *Drei Wege in den Tod (1992) *The Turning (1992) *Geschichten aus der Gruft (1992) **King of the Road *Rapid Fire - Unbewaffnet und extrem gefährlich (1992) *L.A. Law - Staranwälte, Tricks, Prozesse (1992) **Love on the Rox *Der Preis der Lust (1993) *Falling Down - Ein ganz normaler Tag (1993) *Cool Runnings - Dabei sein ist alles (1993) *Palm Springs Detectives - Ausweglose Jagd (1993) *Frasier (1994) *You can´t tell a crook by his Cover *No Panic - Gute Geiseln sind selten (1994) *Melrose Place (1994) **No Strings Attached *Ans Messer geliefert (1995) *Sudden Death (1995) *Dead Man Walking - Sein letzter Gang (1995) *Die Kammer (1996) *Eating Las Vegas (1997) *Mad City (1997) *Bloody Wedding - Die Braut muß warten (1997) *Flubber (1997) *Liv (1998) *Four Corners (1998) *Für das Leben eines Freundes (1998) *Hyperion Bay (1998) **The Rope *Wasteland (1999) **Death Becomes Her **Defining Moments *Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (1994 - 1999) **Little Green Men **Nisei **S.R. 819 *Recoil (2001) *Trügerische Stille (2001) *Training Day (2001) *New Port South (2001) *UC: Undercover (2002) **Teddy C **Interview with the Assassin *Push, Nevada (2002) **The Letter of the Law *Voll verheiratet (2003) *Polizeibericht Los Angeles (2003) **The Little Guy *The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 1: The Moab Story (2003) *The Tulse Luper Suitcases: Antwerp (2003) *The Tulse Luper Suitcases, Part 2: Vaux to the Sea (2004) *Alias - Die Agentin (2004) **Taken **The Frame *Crossing Jordan - Pathologin mit Profil (2005) **Luck Be a Lady *Law & Order (2005) **Ghosts *Steel City (2006) *Mystery Woman: Redemption (2006) *Little Children (2006) *Slumberland (2006) *Plane dead - Der Flug in den Tod (2007) *The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) *Walk Hard - DIe Dewey Cox Story (2007) *The Dot Man (2008) *Sedicing Spirits (2008) *Welcome to the Captain (2008) **Pilot **The Letter *American Crude *Hotel California (2008) *Set Apart (2009) *The Order (2009) *The Shortcut (2009) *Lost (2009) **316 *Carlie Valentine (2009) *The Cleaner (2008 - 2009) **To Catch a Fed **Last American Casualty *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) **Wannabe *Hamill (2010) *Navy CIS: L.A. (2010) **Absolution **Deliverance *Across the Line : The Exodus of Charlie Wright (2010) *Obsurus Lupa Presents (2011) **Rpid Fire *CSI - Den Tätern auf der Spur (2002 - 2011) **4 Episoden *Criminal Intent - verbrechen im Visier (2011) **The Last Street in Manhattan *The River Murders (2011) *The Closer (2011) **Forgive Us Our Trespasses *The Yellow Wallpaper (2012) *Justified (2010 - 2012) **18 Episode *New Girl (2012) **Katie Links *Englische IMDB Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Schauspieler